


I Choose Us

by falloncarringtonridley



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fallon Ridley, Fluff, Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, falliam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloncarringtonridley/pseuds/falloncarringtonridley
Summary: Fallon wants kids. Liam does not. They decide to choose each other and figure out where life takes them. What happens when Fallon finds herself in a bit of a sticky situation? Will a baby change their lives forever? Will Liam walk away? Will Fallon keep the baby? Or will it all go to hell? Find out in this emotional roller coaster of a novel.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. Where Life Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falloncarringtonridley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloncarringtonridley/gifts).



_**notes:** this is my first work on here, so please try to be kind. I’m sorry it’s a bit short. My mother got stuck at an airport with my little sister trying to get to Florida to be with us on February Vacation. So my grandpa interrupted my writing to have me come with him to go and pick them up when they finally got off the plane 4 hours after they should have. I finished what I could in the car, so here it goes. _ **The beginning takes place in S3E12. The rest I just kind of make up**

**FALLON’S POV**

After giving us the tour of the house I was looking to buy, Esther dismissed herself to heat up some tea. I watched as Liam and I’s fake children played on the carpet, and could help but think this was exactly how it’s supposed to be. I could tell Liam was getting bored with this, he was following me around like a lost puppy. He walked in front of me, leaning against the door frame as he turned himself to face me. I was smiling, but he most definitely was not.  


“Oh Liam, did you hear? She loves my family. This place is mine!” I said excitedly.

“Great!” He said, putting on a fake smile. “Can we wrap this up please?”

“Yeah, relax, relax.” I cooed trying to soothe him. “I know you hate lying” I started. He gave me a look, crossing his arms. “But don’t think of it as lying!” I said quickly. “Think of it as a sneak peak into your future.” Running my hand in a line in front of me, trying to create a picture. He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“This is exactly how I always imagined it.” I said happily. “Beautiful home. Husband. Children.” I said looking longingly past his shoulder at the two kids playing.

“Excuse me?” He sounded offended.

“Well, no, I mean, not these children, obviously. The younger one has an over bite.” I motioned to my teeth.

“Did you forget that this whole family charade thing was just so you could get the house? It was supposed to be a means to an end, not the end itself.” He snapped, shaking his head, his hand held out in disbelief.

“I’m sorry.” I started, my head jerking back in shock. “Is there something wrong with this being our future?” I asked, my brows furrowing.

“This was supposed to be a quick stop on your journey, not the final destination.” He said, rushing his words. “But if..if you had bother to talk to me for one second, you would know that this isn’t what I want!” He exclaimed.

“Oh really? Well exactly witch part of my future don’t your like?” I asked starting to get frustrated.

“Your future has kids. Mine doesn’t!” He practically yelled, his face red.

His words were like a slap to the face. My hands dropped to my side, I felt small under his gaze. I was about to say something back but nothing came out, I was in shock. My lips remained parted, my jaw gaping as I tried to find the words. I knew he could see the hurt in my eyes, but I tried to hide it. Esther came in, disturbing the silence that had fallen over us.

“Here we are, a little treat for everyone. Do you like freshly baked cookies.” Esther asked sweetly. She noticed the looks on our faces as the children walked over to get a cookie. I looked at my feet, closing my mouth and locking my jaw. Liam answered for us, calming himself down.

“We do like cookies. Thank you, Esther, your so considerate.” I could feel his glare burning into the side of my head when he said the last part. I started to shake slightly, tears clouding my vision as I hid behind my hair.

“Okay, somethings going on here.” Esther said looking between the two of us.

“I want to go home to my real parents!” The 8 year old girl yelled.

“I thought you were their parents?” Esther said, her eyes narrowing.

“I want my money for calling you mommy.” The girl yelled again.

The 5 year old boy walked over to me, patting my leg. “Can you take us home now, Fallon? I’m hungry.” He said squeakily.

“So much for your useless plan, Fallon.” Liam said. “Esther, I’m sorry for the lies. These are not our children and I’m only her fiancé.” He said, turning towards the older woman.

“Well why would you do that?! Get the hell out of my house you crazy bitch!” Esthersaid, turning to me. 

I looked up, trying to console myself about the rude comments I was getting. I turned my gaze hastily toward Liam, giving him an ‘are you happy now?’ look. He must’ve seen the tears in my eyes because his gaze flashed with worry, trying to walk towards me. I picked up the boy who was holding tightly to my leg, grabbing the girls hand in mine.

“Alright, okay. I think we’re done here. Let’s get you home.” I said, hiding the fact that I was on the verge of tears with a commanding voice. I took them outside, buckling them into their seats. I grabbed my wallet giving them each 20 bucks. Leaving the lights on in the car, I closed the door. Walking over to a bench facing away from the house and the car, I dropped my head into my hands. I couldn’t stop the tears, but tried to choke back the sobs.

It suddenly hit me. The love of my life doesn’t want to have kids with me. The man that I fought so hard for, is finally supposed to marry me, but he doesn’t want children. I’ve wanted children since I was a kid, what will I do if I can’t have them? I knew one thing. I worked to hard to get Liam back, and I won’t lose him now, even if I have to give up a life long fantasy.

I was so lost in thought, trying to stop my tears, that I didn’t notice Liam walk up behind me. He moved around to the front of the bench, sitting down a little ways away from me. 

“Look, Fallon.” He said, playing with his thumbs. “I’m sorry about saying your plan was stupid, and I’m sorry that Esther said that to you.” He muttered. That wasn’t what I was looking for and he knew it. “And I’m sorry I yelled at you about not wanting kids...” He began. My chest flickered with hope. “But I don’t take it back.” He finished. My heart dropped. I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

I covered my face with my hands, trying to muffle my sobs. Panic flashed threw his eyes as he pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively around me. Liam rocked me back and forth, his chin resting on my head. He placed a delicate kiss in my hair.

“Please don’t cry, Fal. I hate to see you cry.” Tears streamed down my face and soaked into his shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind. My hands clutched onto the fabric of his shirt, my head buried in his neck. He hummed softly, trying to calm me down. My tears eventually subsided and I lifted my head to look into his eyes.

“I didn’t realize how serious you were about this ‘no kids’ thing.” I sighed. “I guess I’ve just always wanted children and knew I would love to have them some day. And hearing you say absolutely not to something I’ve wanted for a long time...it hit me hard.” I said softly.

“We both come from crazy families, babe...I was just hoping to break the cycle.” He said warily, trying not to set me off again.

“Yeah, me too...just the other way around. I think you and I could do it right, and not mess up our children like our parents did to us.” I admitted. “But, If I had to choose between you and having kids...well I choose us, Liam.” I said resting my forehead against his.

“You mean it?” He asked.

“Of course.” I replied.

“Well, I’ll tell you what. Let’s see where life takes us. Maybe we’ll want kids, maybe we won’t.” He smiled. “But we’ll decide together. And we’ll wait to find a house until we’re both ready to pick one together.” He said happily. “Deal?” He asked.

“Deal.” I said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “We left the children in the car. Not a great start, is it?” I chuckled, getting off him.

“Nope, probably not.” He scoffed, opening the car door for me before he moved to the other side, getting in and driving all of us home.

** notes: ** _I’ll be posting a couple new chapters in the next few days due to my doctor saying I’m on bed rest until my stitches can come out. Gotta love horses, right? Thanks, Harvey, for the beautiful scar I’ll have for the rest of my life, really appreciate it bud._


	2. Penny For Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts out lazy, then excitement kicks in. A few new members of the family! Some tension kicks in, but they are quick to smooth it out.

**notes:** _Hooray! Another chapter done already! Had to get up at 5 to write out a whole feeding chart for all my horses to send to my best friend. She’s staying at my house to take care of them all while I’m on vacation. Her only requirement was boarding her pony there. Which was of course a yes, we love Jasper! this is all going to be in Fallon’s pov btw, so don’t expect any pov swapping. Anyways, on with the chapter._

  
I woke up early, as always. I was curled against Liam, my head in the crook of his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my naked frame. I wasn’t a morning person, by any means, but seeing Liam’s face in the morning made me happy. I kissed him on the cheek, running my fingers through his disheveled hair. Morning’s in the manor were usually uneventful. I liked waking up to the sun reflecting off the tile floor and the birds chirping. My room was faced towards the paddocks, it was always nice to get up and watch the horses graze in the sweet grass fields. I got up and could see Butterscotch at the gate, waiting for his morning snack. I spoil my horse to death, but he deserves it.

Liam began to stir as I got dressed. Our wedding was a couple months away, I was so excited. I did my hair and makeup, throwing on a simple navy blazer dress. I grabbed some black heels and some small pearl earrings. I walked out of the closet, going to wake Liam. 

“Hi.” Liam said in his morning as I walked out. He was already sitting up in bed. “You excited?” He asked.

“Yep!” I said. “Get up already, I want to go. What if someone takes her, we have to get there first!” I almost squealed.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” He chuckled. 

We have been looking for a puppy since the ‘let’s see where life takes us’ conversation. We decided to start with a dog. But me being me, I couldn’t just have any dog. It had to be the perfect one. So we were looking in shelters and on breeder pages. I had checked all the breeder sites last week and came across a group of puppies that were supposed to be ready to go today. They said we were first to contact them, so we could have first pick. I looked over the pictures only once and I already knew which one I wanted.

It was a litter of golden retrievers. I picked out the tiniest one. She was the runt. They said she had a hard time at first and had only been half the size of her siblings. But she’s a fighter they said, and she’s got attitude, and always gets what she wants. The other puppies stay away from her, because she snapped at them when she had enough of their bullying. I love a girl with some sass. She also had the softest looking eyes. But they were full of determination. Yeah, yeah, I’m being cheesy, but this puppy was meant for me.

Liam finished getting dressed and I practically ran out of our room, bouncing down the stairs. Bo followed me, wanting to see what was going on. Liam laughed, following me. We already had a bed and toys set up in our room. There was Bo’s leash by the door like there were previously, but now there was a rose pink leash hanging next to his dark green one. I had a soft puppy blanket with me and a collar matching her leash. We hopped in Liam’s car after saying hi to the horses, deciding to bring Bo with us. We wanted him to meet her to make sure they would be good together. 

“Here we go!” Liam exclaimed, clearing as excited as I was. Bo poked his head out the window, younger hanging out of his mouth.

“Bo, your gonna have a sister. Are you ready for that?” I asked. He just looked at me. “I’ll take that as a yes!” I puffed. We pulled up to the house, the puppies were all in a play pen in the front yard. The children of the breeder played with one of the puppies outside of the pen. We got out, leaving the windows down, so Bo could stay in the car. A tall burly man came up to us, shaking Liam’s hand. He looked to be about 40.

“You must be Fallon and Liam. I’m George.” He said happily. “I think you’ve already decided which pup you want but I brought them all out just in case.” He motioned toward the whole litter. “That’s Alex, Brayden, and Layla. My sons and daughter.” he said as we waved hello. A gorgeous golden retriever, on the smaller side came up to us, wagging her tail. She licked at our hands, sitting by our feet to look up at us. “And this is Jewel.” George chuckled. “She’s the pup’s mother. She real sweet, so I think these pups will be too. That smaller one you were looking at is Jewel’s favorite. She picks her out just to have her follow us around the house. Sometime we’ll wake up and find the pup sleeping in Jewel’s bed with her. She must pick her up or something, I don’t know how she gets out.” He laughed. “She’s a trouble maker, just like Jewel was, she reminds me a lot of her. The other are like their father, his name’s Red. He’s got the opposite personality of Jewel. He’s respectful, quiet, and doesn’t teach his puppies to escape so they can sleep on the couch like they aren’t supposed to.” He finished.

“We brought our other dog, Bo, with us, so we can see if he’ll get along with the puppy. He’s pretty quiet, because he’s getting older.” Liam said. 

“After you pick your puppy out, and your sure it’s the one, you can bring him out in the yard and he can meet the pup and Jewel.” He said. We nodded walking over to the play pen. I immediately found the one we were looking at, she was hanging onto her brothers floppy ear as he tried to get away. I picked her up, laughing. 

“Quite the trouble maker you are, huh?” I asked her. She licked at my chin, trying to get to my earrings. “This is the one, Liam.” I said to him.

“If that’s the one you want, then that the one we’ll get.” He replied. “I’ll get Bo, you can play with her for a minute.” He said and I nodded. I sat on the grass, setting the puppy down, watching as Jewel came over to play with her. Liam walked back with Bo on a leash. He was fine with Jewel and sniffed the puppy. She grabbed at his ears, putting her paws on his face. Bo didn’t seem to mind, he just plopped down next to me.

“Oh Bo, you lazy dog.” I chuckled. We filled out some paper work, gave George the asking price for the puppy, and left. I put her on the blanket in the back seat, next to a sleeping Bo. We decided to name her Penny. We got out and I picked Penny up, taking Bo off his leash and letting him out of the car. He followed us inside. Penny was wide awake, wagging her tail. Bo followed us inside and I put Penny on the floor, letting her walk around. Liam set the paper work on the coffee table by the stairs. Liam held her for a while, and we played with her. We were currently sitting up the couch, watching her pounce on Bo’s tail, trying to get him to play.

“I’m home, Bitches!” Sam yelled from the front door. Liam gave me an ‘oh no’ look. We didn’t tell Sam we were getting a puppy today. And if he loved puppies as much as he loved babies, Penny was going to be a pancake by the time he was done hugging her.

“Don’t swear in front of my daughter, Sam!” I yelled back.

“What are you talking ab-“ His sentence stopped short as he rounded the corner, seeing Penny. “OMG YOU GOT A PUPPPPPPY!” He squealed. Sam sat on the floor as Penny waddled over to him. He pet her softly.

“So your not going to squish her or eat her up, or whatever you say to cute things?” I asked.

“Fallon, he won’t squish her.” Liam laughed. I huffed.

“You never know, maybe I’ll steal her.” Sam said trying to be spooky. I rolled my eyes. My phone started ringing so I picked it up.

“Hi Kirby.” I greeted into the phone. “I got you niece.” I said, putting her on speakerphone.

“Oooooo, did you get the puppy today?” Kirby asked excitedly. “Can I come over, I want to see her.” She replied to herself.

“Of course.” I said. “Her name’s Penny.” I said. Kirby hung up, obviously trying to make it over as fast as she can. When Kirby got here, Penny was sleeping in my lap, a blanket wrapped around her.

“Aww.” She said quietly. “You picked the right one, Fallon.” 

“Your gonna be such a great mother when you have kids.” Sam said. “Don’t you think so Kirby?” He asked her. Kirby facepalmed herself, giving Sam a ‘you shouldn’t have said that’ look. I judged stared at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. Sadness flashed over my face, and I knew they saw it. 

“Nice one, Sam.” Kirby growled. I held onto Penny tighter. Liam glared at Sam before watching the look on my face. When he saw the tears in my eyes, he got up, sitting next to me to block me from Sam and Kirby. He put his hand on back, the other one going to my thigh.

“Fallon, please don’t cry.” He said desperately. I knew it hurt him to see me this messed up because of something that he had said before. 

“What...did I miss?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Liam doesn’t want kids, so they made an agreement to just see where life takes them.” Kirby answered. “But it’s obviously messing her up, Fal never cries.” She said a bit quieter, but we all heard. I got up, pushing Liam away. I passed Kirby, Penny, who had woken up to all the commotion. 

“I need some air.” I said, clearing my throat. I rushed outside, heading straight for the foal paddock. Jellybean was my other horse I had gotten after Butterscotch. She’s a gorgeous little black thoroughbred mare. I ended up retiring her from riding to be a brood mare. Some of our best race horses have come out of her. I didn’t see Jellybean out in the paddock so I went into the barn. My dad called me over.

“Fallon! Come over here and me with your mare.” He called. 

“What’s wrong with her?” I asked.

“Let’s just say Butterscotch is a father.” He said as I rounded the corner. Jellybean was in her stall, pacing. She had a gorgeous grey colt next to her. He has a pink and grey nose, with almost pink hooves. He had a dark grey mane and tail and had some dapples hiding under his fuzz. “She’s freaking out, and won’t feed him. I don’t know what her issue is.” My dad grumbled.

“Jelly bean isn’t an inside horse, she likes to be out in the paddocks. I’ll just take them out there, it’s sunny, the foal will be warm.” I said and he nodded. I clipped her lead rope to the halter, walking her out of the stall as the foal ran up next to her, bumping his shoulder against me when he walked. I laughed.

“And name that colt while your at it, he’s a good one.” He called after me. I kept one hand on the colt’s neck to keep him from wandering off.

“That’s it, good boy.” I said. “Such a strong baby.” I lead them into Jelly’s paddock, bringing them to the water trough. I let her go and rubbed the foal down with my hands. Butterscotch wandered over, looking through the fence. He touch his nose to Jelly’s as she walked over to him. “What’re we gonna call you, huh?” I asked. “You need a good strong name.” I started to think. “How about Jango? Father had a pretty grey stallion the he loved, named Jango. I think that fits.” I said. “Do you approve, Jellybean?” I asked her. She nicked at me. “I’ll take that as a yes. Welcome to the family, Jango.” 

I leaned against the fence as Jango jogged over to Jelly, sniffing Butterscotch. Jellybean nosed her foal’s bottom lovingly as he drank from her. I sighed. “Your a lucky girl, you know that?” I asked Jelly. “you really are. You’ve got a beautiful home. And Husband who loves you.” I laughed slightly as I motioned towards Butterscotch. “And you have children. Lot’s of children. And they all love you and they’re so sweet.” I said almost bitterly. I was jealous of a horse. “A girl can dream, though, right?” Butterscotch whinnied at me, or rather, past me. I spun around so fast I almost fell.

Liam was standing there, looking quiet. I knew he had heard what I said. 

“...Liam I didn’t mean...Well I...I was just talking to myself.” I said protectively.

“I get it, Fallon, you wan’t kids.” He sighed. “There’s nothing I can do about it except hope you can live with my decision.” I didn’t answer, I just looked at the ground.

“I want kids, Liam. I’m always going to want kids. But sometimes we don’t get what we want. I’m allowed to dream. And it hurts, it really does. Because it makes me feel like you don’t want me...or rather my crappy genes. Because crappy genes make crappy babies, and we don’t need anymore me’s running around this place.” I finished talking, breathless. His head snapped up as I finished.

“Fallon, of course I want you. I’m marrying you, because I love you and I want to be with you forever. And I want you to be happy, but if children are the only thing that’s going to make you happy in future...I don’t know if I can give that to you.” He muttered. I walked out of the paddock, latching the door.

“Your not going anywhere, Liam. I choose us, remember? You weren’t supposed to be standing there when I said that. I was talking to the horses.” I said humorously.

“You really are a glass half full kind of person, aren’t you?” He chuckled. “Come on let’s get back inside, Penny’s waiting for us.” He said intertwining his fingers with mine as we started back to the manor.

**notes:** _did you like it? Any ideas for the next chapter? I’m thinking maybe a couple months later at their wedding? We need some good drama up in here._


	3. Tying The Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon is having stomach trouble after a hectic night of partying and Liam and Fallon finally get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, readers! Sorry it’s taken a couple days to post again. I got my stitches out and got off bed rest. The first thing I did was drive 3 hours out of Florida to look at a new colt. If ya’ll don’t know, I’m a teenage horse trainer. I rescue and rehabilitate young horses, train them to their full potential, and sell them off to great homes. He’s a 4 year old buckskin quarter horse gelding. I named him Talon and was up all night on the phone with my friend. I had he set up a new tack rack, pick me up two new buckets, and get a stall set up. Wish me luck, because this one’s trouble.

It was approximately 4 days before Liam and I’s wedding. Me being me, I was ready for anything that life could throw at me. We had everything picked out, the cake, the colors, the food. I wouldn’t show Liam my dress, although the kept begging. We were having the wedding in the stable yard. I was going to ride Butterscotch down the aisle bareback. I had a custom white bridle made for him. They attached fake pink and white roses all over the bridle. A white silk carpet was laid down the aisle, wide enough for a horse to fit through without touching people. We had classic wooden chairs lined up in 10 rows, 5 on each side of the carpet. The arch was the same color wood as the chairs, with white and pink roses coating the outside. We wanted a simple wedding, nothing big, just about 50 of our closest friends and family.

I also had custom collars made for Penny and Bo to match Butterscotch’s bridle. Bo’s had a white bow tie on his and Penny had a matching flower clip that went on her ear. My dress was strapless. It was a flowing white silk underneath with an off white mesh on top. From my chest to my waist was all floral embroidering, combining the mesh and silk. The floral designs gradually petered out on the skirt until there were no flowers left. I had already seen Liam suit because It was delivered to my room after being dry cleaned. It was a standard black and white tux with a rose pink tie that matched the flowers in my hair. The tie was my idea. I talked him into, well more like forced him, to match with me.

He took me on a trip to Europe for my wedding gift. We had fun, but had to hurry back because my gift for him came early and we needed to be there for it. My wedding gift to him was his own horse. He was always complaining about not being able to come riding with me if Jellybean wasn’t available due to having a foal at her side. So, I fixed the issue and got him his own. He’s always liked mares better for some reason, he says they have some fire and are therefore, more fun. So I got him the best of both worlds. I went and personally picked out an adorable bay and white paint horse mare. She had a white blaze down her face and freckles all over her pink nose. She’s young, about 7, but super reliable. Liam LOVES her.

He told me over and over again that he didn’t want an expensive gift, but he shut up about it as soon as he rode her. Now he insisted that we go down to the stable, breakfast, lunch, and dinner to feed Butterscotch, Jellybean, and the mare ourselves. Yes, that’s what we’re calling her for now, the mare. He couldn’t think of a name and decided to let it come to him.

Mind you, I might still me a bit hungover, which is why my brain is on hyperdrive right now. So I was thinking of all of this while just laying in bed, naked of course. The whole Carrington family went to a party last night. We all got super drunk. Most of them stayed until past midnight, but Liam and I went home early. Let’s just say the party continued in our bed, we were up till three in the morning. Liam was out cold. I somehow took all the sheets from him last night, so he decided cuddling was the best he could do to keep warm. He was currently snuggled into my side, his warm breath fanning out against my neck. I gave him half the blankets back, but decided not to move him. I must’ve had more to drink than I thought because I was nauseous and my head was pounding.

Soft kisses against my skin pulled me from my thoughts. Liam kissed up my neck, to my cheek, giving me one last peck on the forehead. I smiled, nestling down into his grasp. He tightened his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest.  
“Morning.” Liam rasped.  
“My head is killing me.” I grumbled, inhaling his scent.  
“I’ll get you some ibuprofen and some water.” He answered.  
“Your so sweet.” I said, grinning.  
“We need to go feed the horses, though. So I’ll get you your medicine, but as soon as it kicks in, we’re heading to the stable.” He chuckled. I growled, rolling over so he could get up.

As soon as my headache was gone, he dragged me out of bed, and I got dressed. We headed to stable, grabbed their grain buckets, and some hay. Penny followed behind us, carrying a stick around. She had gotten so much bigger. Her back was to my knees now. I dragged my feet behind Liam as we made our way to the paddocks. I set Butterscotch and the mare’s grain buckets in their paddock and then moved to Jellybean’s paddock to give her her’s. I said good morning to Jango while Liam threw them all hay.

Penny ran away as Jango charged at her. We laughed. He wanted to play with her, but she was to afraid from when he accidentally stepped on her tail. We went back in to see the mare and Liam decided on her name. He named her Flora. He said his first dog was named Flower, and Flora remind him of her.

We started back to the manor, I wasn’t feeling great again. He said we could just get back in bed. As soon as we got past the barn, I stopped, grabbing my stomach and reached out for Liam’s arm. Liam grabbed my wrist, putting his other hand on my lower back.  
“Fallon? What’s wrong, are you okay?” He asked worriedly.  
“Uh, yeah. I think so. I just got a bit nauseous an...” I stopped talking, leaning away from him and up came all my stomach contents.  
“Holy shit, Fallon. Okay, let’s get you back home.” He said, holding me up with arms. I nodded, wiping my mouth with a napkin I had in my pocket.

We got back to our room, but I refused more medicine. I had Anders bring me a cup of tea.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go see a doctor?” Anders asked me when he walked in. He set down my tea, waiting for my response.  
“No, no. I’m already feeling better. It’s probably just a stomach bug, it’ll be gone tomorrow.” I answered truthfully. Liam came back in with some saltines and water. We spent the rest of the day watching movies in our bed.

“Alright, it’s back to work for me.” I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My nauseous feeling had gone away throughout the night, and I had some last minute additions to make to the wedding plans. Liam had complained about me going to work today, but I eventually won him over. I left for work while he was jotting down notes for the book he was working on.  
“Kirby.” I said, strutting into my office. “My wedding is three days away, is everything all set?.” I asked her.  
“Yes, don’t worry. Your plans are safe with me, Fallon, don’t worry.” The redhead answered. I had made the regretful decision to make Kirby my maid of honor. She’s good, I’m not gonna lie. But she can be annoying. Sam, Crystal, and Monica were going to be my bride’s maids. Yes, Sam is a guy. But he insisted and I can’t say no to his pouty lip.

After talking for a few more minutes, I made an excuse to run to the bathroom.  
Which I did, I ran. I almost didn’t make it, but got lucky when I threw up in the actual toilet and not on someone’s shoes. I sighed. Maybe this was a little bit more than a 24 hour stomach bug. Maybe I had the flu or something, but I wasn’t letting it get in the way of my job.

The next few days went on the same way. I got up, insisted I was fine and ended up throwing up multiple times throughout the day, but managed to not let anyone find out. The night before our wedding Liam grabbed the stuff he needed, said goodbye, and went to stay at his place. He knew I was extremely superstitious, and didn’t want me to freak out if he saw me in the morning. So we decided that he would just go back to his apartment and we’d see each other when I was riding down the aisle.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Sam exclaimed as he threw my door open. He strolled over to my bed as I rolled over, grumbling. Tossing the sheets off my body, he practically dragged me out of bed.  
“Only three hours until your a married woman, Fallon.” He grinned happily. You would’ve thought he was the one getting married. “Come on, let’s do your hair and makeup. Your dress is being ironed.” He said, leading me over to a chair.  
  
The make up team came in as my hair was being curled. They did my classic Fallon look and topped it off with light pink lipstick that matched the roses. The hair team came back in, took out the curled and styled my hair. I had it put in a half up messy bun with half down curls. They finished with the same fake flowers used for the dog’s collars and Butterscotch’s bridle on a simple headband. I decided I didn’t want a veil, it would just get in the way. I threw on my dress and some tan lace heels that matched the mesh on my dress. Sam wore a white suit while the other bridesmaids and Kirby wore white silk dresses and carried white and pink rose bouquets. I had Penny’s long fur brushed and her and Bo’s collars put on. I grabbed her rose clip and put it on her ear. They both had white leather leashes that Sam and Kirby would lead them on.

I threw up once before we left, to which Sam questioned me on. I shook him off and we rushed to the barn. The rose petals had been spread over the white carpet, and the arch had been put up. I got Butterscotch’s rose encrusted bridle on and was helped onto his back. I walked him around the back paddock a few times because he was antsy. I had Crystal bring Flora, who was wearing a bridle that matched Butterscotch’s, to wait behind the arch. Liam and I decided we would ride off into the field together after we were officially married. I saw Flora waiting patiently behind the arch. She looked like she was falling asleep. I watched Liam say hi to her before I darted back into the barn, not wanting to be seen.

Everybody was sitting in their seats, talking to each other in hushed voices, not wanting to disturb the peace that fell upon the yard. My dad walked into the barn, grabbing hold of the side of my rein. Even though I was riding, he was still walking me down the aisle.

“You ready, sweet pea?” He asked. My dad had always used that nickname for me.  
“Ready as I’ll even be.” I sighed, getting anxious.  
“That colt of yours is proving to be a mischief maker. Jango, is it?” He asked. I just laughed. “I know your hoping I’ll fall in love with that little horse. You named him after my favorite stallion, so that’s gotta mean something.” He added.  
“You need a new horse, daddy. He’s really sweet and I’m shore he’ll be stunning once he sheds out. I can feel it. He’s not meant to be a racer, he’s not like the others. He wants to be pet and played with. The others just run away or try and kick at you.” I finished breathlessly.  
“Wow, your really trying to sell this horse to me, aren’t you? I had Jellybean bred to Butterscotch again. I liked the way the combination turned out. I’ll give Jango a try, once he’s old enough to start ground training. But that’s all your getting from me. Also, you better watch out. You have that little paint mare in with Butterscotch. I wouldn’t be surprised if you end up getting a foal out of her.” He chuckled.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be careful.” I laughed.

I heard the music start, as Monica and Crystal walked down the aisle with their flower bouquets. Then Sam and Kirby followed with Bo and Penny. At my cue we started walking as my dad gave a tug on the reins. Butterscotch followed willingly, lifting up his knees high. Butterscotch used to be a parade horse, when he heard music, it’s like he started dancing. I appreciated it, he looks pretty with his high steps and craned neck. Liam smiled, hands behind his back as we approached. I could tell he was nervous, he kept shuffling his feet. We came to a stop and my dad helped me off Butterscotch, leading him around the arch to stand next to Flora. I made my way over and stood in front of Liam as we turned sideways to face each other.

The marriage officiant started talking, but I didn’t really listen until he got to the I do’s.  
“Do you Liam take Fallon to be your lawfully wedded wife?” He asked.  
“I do.” Liam answered quickly.  
“And do you Fallon take Liam to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“Hell yeah.” I answered. The marriage officiant chuckled a bit. This only made the smile on Liam’s face grow.  
“I’m sorry, miss, but it does require an ‘I do’.” he said. The crowd all giggle a bit.  
“I do.” I said without hesitation.  
“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” He said. “You may kiss the bride.” He finished, closing his book. I wrapped my arms around Liam!s neck and his hands were at my waist as we shared a sweet kiss.

I threw the bouquet and Monica caught it by accident.  
“Oh, nah ah.” She said, quickly passing it to Kirby, who passed it to Sam, who gratefully accepted the flowers.

Liam and I laughed as we got on Flora and Butterscotch. We rode off into the field of sweet grass, holding hands as we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you like this chapter? Please leave a comment, I love hearing what you have to say about my writing. Happy trails!


	4. Just The Flu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. All is fine except for Fallon’s so called flu. Liam comes to terms with an idea rather quickly. Fallon has a moment of panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. I’m SO SO SO sorry. I told everyone this chapter would be out days ago! It was supposed to be finished yesterday, but I just jammed out a whole writing session just before I posted this. EXTREMELY long story short, my uncle, his girlfriend, his girlfriend’s kid, and his friend came to hang out in Florida for a couple days. My grandma got a call from him yesterday saying they got in a car accident going to the airport to head back home. Everyone is okay. It was serious, but everyone is alive. 
> 
> We have brusies, broken ribs, concussions, a neck fracture, an arm with a legit tire mark blister down it, but everyone survived. They came to stay with us tonight and we cancelled their flights and made sure they would come home one the same plane, right behind us tomorrow. 
> 
> Can’t wait to head home and see all my animals! I’m excited to start my newest colt, Talon. So I’ve noticed my dogs getting lazy and slightly chunky lately, but figured it was just because it was winter. But apparently it’s because BOTH my dogs got out and mingled with the lovely German Shepard, Bam, next door last summer and are both preggers. So we’ll have one litter of full German Shepard’s and one Australian Shepard German Shepard cross litter in a couple weeks. I’m gonna have my hands full. They are definitely getting spayed after this, no more puppies for Athena or Ruby.

About 3 weeks after our wedding, we were sitting in bed. It was early in the afternoon and Liam was having none of my attempts to go to work. I’d been throwing up nearly every other day and Liam had eventually put down his foot and worry got the best of him.  
“Fal, your not okay and you can’t keep ignoring this. I’m bringing you to the doctor.” Liam demanded.

“Liam, I’m fine. It’s probably just the flu or a cold. It’s just one of those harmless sicknesses that last longer than they should. I’m not going to the doctor.” I told him strictly. He rolled his eyes. Can you believe the nerve of this guy? He’s lucky he’s cute or he would be getting an ear full.

“I’m getting Sam, maybe he’ll be able to talk you into something.” He said, walking out of our room before I could complain. I sighed.

  
About 10 minutes later Sam came in with Kirby. Sam had a glass of water and Kirby had a grocery bag, most likely with medication in it.

“Don’t fear, help has arrived! And I brought Kirby because she’s pretty much a walking Fallon handbook.” He said seriously. I cracked a smile.

“Yay the persuasion squad is here. Yippee.” I said sarcastically.

“Oh Fallon, don’t be like that. Tell us what’s wrong, we’re playing doctors today.” Kirby said almost excitedly in her annoyingly squeaky tone.

“Fineeeee!” I said, annoyed. I threw my weight back, crashing my head dramatically onto the pillow. “I’ve been throwing up almost every morning for about a month. I don’t feel sick or have any other symptoms. I keep telling Liam I’m fine but he won’t believe me.” I finished breathlessly.

“What does it feel like before you throw up?” Kirby asked. Sam was putting my symptoms into his phone, trying to find out what was wrong with me.

“Nauseous. Like my stomach was suddenly up in my throat.” I answered matter of factly. Sam snapped his head up and looked over at Kirby who met his gaze. Sam dropped his phone, facepalming himself.

“Uh oh...” Kirby said worriedly, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head.

“What? What’s the matter with you guys? You going to tell me what the damn phone said or what?” I asked exasperatedly.

“Fallon...we don’t need the phone to figure out what’s wrong with you.” Sam sighed.

“When was the last time you had your period, Fal?” Kirby asked, digging threw her grocery bag of things.

“Why does that mat-“ I didn’t finish my sentence. My face went pale and I ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

  
I came out, my hands on my cheeks. I started pacing back and forth across the room, stressed out.

“Fallon, calm down.” Sam pleaded as Kirby dug pregnancy tests out of her medical bag thing.

“This can’t be happening.” I whispered. “I-I can’t be pregnant. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Liam doesn’t want kids.” I continued talking quickly, I’m surprised they could understand me.

“Oh my god, Liam-“ I stopped in my tracks putting my hand on my forehead. “What if he leaves me...what if I have to raise the baby on my own. No no no, I can’t live without Liam, we just got married, I love him. Sam what do I do?!” I blabbed on, pausing to ask Sam the seemingly impossible question.

“Well. You can take the test and make sure we aren’t over reacting. If Liam truly loves you, he wouldn’t leave over something little like this. You vowed to stand with each other through thick and thin and to love each other until and even after death.” I could tell Sam was getting worried too by the way his facial expressions were when he talked. Kirby was pushing me towards the bathroom, handing me three different brands of tests to take. She closed the door behind me.

  
I took the tests and flipped them over, leaving the bathroom.

“Three minutes.” Kirby said. “That’s how long until we can look.” The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. When the timer went off  
nobody moved.

“You look, I can’t.” I said quickly, my eyes wide. I was using the desk for support. I held a vase in my lap, almost hugging it for some form of comfort. Kirby got up making her way to the bathroom. Sam followed her. When she came back out she was staring at the test in her hand. She came over and held it up. Two lines...the test was positive. I stood up, dropping the vase. The vase shattered as it hit the tile floor. Sam jumped back, avoiding the flying pieces of glass. Kirby handed me the test which I took. I put a hand over my mouth, letting out a muffled sob before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. I dropped the test on the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn’t stop the choked sobbing noises from escaping my throat. I pressed myself into the corner of the room as Sam lowered himself to his knees to rub my back.

“Liam adores you, Fallon, he won’t leave.” He said soothingly, but you could tell he only partially believed his own words.

  
The door flew open and a worried Liam came in. He stopped, staring at my shaking form. His eyes went wide as he looked to Kirby for an answer as to why I was having a melt down on the floor. I looked his way, continuing to repeat what I had been for the past two minutes.

“Please don’t leave me, please don’t leave me...” I repeated quietly, over and over again. Sam got up, motioning for Kirby to leave with him. Liam started to walk towards me but Kirby grabbed his arm, curling her nails into his skin. She glared at him icily. Liam looked down at the grip she had on his arm.  
“Kir-“ he started, but was cut off by Kirby.

“I swear to god. If you break her heart, I’ll break something of yours that no man wants to lose.” She hissed at him before following Sam who gave her a pat on the back. The door closed and the only sound heard in the quite room was my crying and Penny scratching at the door to come in. I heard Kirby call Penny, and claws clicking against tile as she retreated down the hall.

  
“Fallon?” Liam said questioningly. He got down on the floor with me, pulling me into his lap. I clutched onto his shirt like if I ever let go he would leave me forever. He held my head against his chest, stroking my hair.“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked softly, kissing my forehead.

“Please don’t leave me.” I said desperately. His eyes widened and he held me tighter.

“Why would I leave you, Fal?” He asked worriedly. I reached over grabbing the test and handing it to him. I went back to gripping his shirt tightly, looking up to watch his reaction. After about 5 minutes of staring at it, he put it down. He wrapped his arms back around me, kissing my forehead and resting his chin on my head. I snuggled into his embrace, terrified of the silence. “I love you, Fallon, I’m not going anywhere. If this is the path we were meant to go down, then let’s go down it confidently. I will love this baby no matter what. Fallon, I married you, I vowed my love and protection and support to you for the rest of our lives...I’m not about to break that vow.” He finished talking and I had reared up again. But they were happy tears. He leaned down, capturing my lips with his own. After we pulled apart he adjusted me on his lap and started rocking us.

I stopped the rocking after a couple minutes, pulling myself into a sitting position on his lap. He looked at my questioningly. I cracked a small smile which quickly turned into a, full on, grinning ear to ear smile.

  
“We’re having a baby?” I half asked, half said. I was still in shock.

“We’re having a baby.” He stated, his smile just as large as mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s short, I was super distracted. Please leave your thoughts and ideas in the comments. I love hearing your reviews, they keep me motivated to write more. Enjoy your weekend!


	5. Bun In The Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon and Liam have their first OBGYN appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whole week late, and I gravely apologize. Some shit went down and I had a rough two weeks. I’m going to give you a quick run down. It’s been less than a month and I’ve completely fallen in love with Talon. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to let this horse go. I got a call and had to take in 4 horses. two 3 year old colts and a mother with her 12 week old baby. I didn’t have the room, but they would be dog food if I didn’t take them. These horses were in rough shape, their home burnt down and they had inhaled a lot of smoke. I immediately connected with these horses. I made the regretful decision to sell Talon to some of my parents friends. They lived two states away, I wasn’t going to be able to visit him. I cried for at least two days straight. I eventually pulled myself together, started working with the new horses. A couple days ago the mother of the young colt unexpectedly passed away. It was terrible, I’m so grateful that the colt was old enough to be weaned. The colt immediately took to my personal horse, Gracie. She was glad to take care of him. He’s the prettiest little thing, a black and white pinto, he’s going to be gorgeous when he’s older. Echo was sad that Talon was gone and got really angry. It was horrible walking into the barn to do night check and just finding her cold and stiff. The poor colt was sleeping right up against her. I woke up yesterday and the friends who took Talon were talking to my parents in the kitchen. They were interested in the other two horses I had for sale. I went downstairs to show them and there was a big red bow on Talon’s old stall. They had brought Talon back to me. They said they couldn’t break that kind of bond and that he was acting depressed at their property. They told we to keep the money they had given for Talon and ended up paying a bit more and leaving with the bonded pair of mustangs I had for sale. I had my heart horse back and was adjusting to the foal’s life without his mother. I named him Spartan, the colt. It means brave or great courage. And that’s what he is, brave. This poor boy lost his mother so young, but only moped around for a day or two. He’s got a bright future ahead.

I walked down the long echoing hallway, my heels clicking against the tile. Last night we had dragged Sam and Kirby back to our room, though she did give Liam a death glare the whole time. But it quickly turned into jumping up and down excitedly when we told them we were keeping the baby. Kirby immediately went into overprotective mode, scheduling my first appointment two weeks from now and forcing poor Sam to go pick up pre-natal vitamins. Liam kept trying to do things for me, but I quickly fixed that. He wanted to tell everyone immediately but I told him to wait. It was likely that I was over a month along and didn’t know I was pregnant, therefore still went out partying. I was worrying about the baby’s health due to my alcohol consumption and was trying to make up for it by eating a bit better. 

I was on my way to the barn, snatching a piece of toast off the table before grabbing my coat. Penny followed me happily, her tail threatening to whip anyone that came near it. I greeted all the horses and sat on a blanket in Jellybean’s paddock, Jango’s head on my lap as I pet him. I realized Flora was gone just before Liam came back from his ride. He led her out after he had untacked and brushed her down. After putting her back in the paddock with Butterscotch, he came and sat next to me. He pulled me into his side, his hand running up and down my arm. 

“Hi.” I said happily.

“Did you have breakfast?” He asked immediately. I rolled my eyes, giving him an exasperated sigh.

“None of that, missy. Did you or did you not eat?” He demanded.

“I had a piece of toast.” I answered, knowing I was about to be lectured. Liam’s eyebrows furrowed as he stood up, patting Jango’s flank until he got off me, angered. 

“Hey!” I yelled, not happy that he took my baby away from me. Jango charged at Liam, giving him a tiny kick to the thigh.

“Ouch!” Liam gasped, shooing the foal away.

“Serves you right.” I mumbled, petting Jango as he came to press his muzzle against my cheek.

“Come on, you. On your feet.” He said, grabbing my arm to lift me up. I followed reluctantly, grabbing the blanket off the ground. He dragged me all the way back to the manor, sitting me down at the table and making me a plate of food. I sat there, arms crossed, pouting. 

“Eat the food, Fallon. You’ve got to feed our son.” He said sitting down in the chair next to mine.

“Son? Who said anything about a boy? Nope, there’s a little Princess in there.” I said, poking my stomach gently.

“No way, last thing we need is another Fallon running around here.” He snorted.

“I’m not eating that, it gives me morning sickness. Besides, she’ll thank me when she’s older. She can be nice and skinny unlike her mother.” I said stubbornly.

“Fallon, you have a perfectly skinny middle. Your only wide because your curvy, and I love your curves.” He added, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I took a bit of a strawberry, smacking him on the arm. He rubbed his arm and watched me eat my breakfast. He got up once he was satisfied, returning to his desk to continue the sequel he was writing. I followed him, laying on the bed and putting my AirPods in my ears. I turned on my 70’s playlist and fell asleep. 

Kirby came and woke me up about an hour later saying we needed to leave now. She had just found out an appointment had opened up and booked me in. The downside was it was scheduled to start in half an hour. I grabbed Liam from his studio and fixed my hair before we headed out. Liam was obviously worried about what we would find out. We walked into the hospital and didn’t even get a chance to sit down before they called us in. 

“Hello, hello! I’m Dr. Mayfield and I’ll be your OBGYN for this pregnancy.” The ginger haired woman said sunnily. I already wasn’t a big fan. I mean, no one should be this happy, am I right? 

“So, what do we know so far?” She asked, grabbing her clipboard.

“We don’t know anything actually, we just found out yesterday.” Liam answered.

“Alright so, we’ll be doing an ultrasound and some blood work.” She said, turning on the machine. “This might be a bit cold.” She added, squeezing some blue gel onto my belly before setting the tv remote looking thing onto my skin. Liam was holding my hand as he stared at the monitor. “So it appears you are about 12 weeks along...” Dr. Mayfield stated. 

“12 weeks?” I asked. “Well that’s a lot longer than we thought. Is it okay? I didn’t know I was pregnant until yesterday, so I have been to party’s and had a couple drinks.” I said quickly, extremely worried.

“Usually they turn out fine if there was accidental drinking involved in the first trimester. As long as there were no drugs or smoking, it should be alright.” She said easily.

“Oh god no, I haven’t done either of those since I was 17.” I said, almost disgusted. Liam chuckled. 

The Doctor had been silent for a solid 7 minutes when Liam asked if everything was okay.

“Oh yes, everything is fine. I just need a second opinion.” She answered, leaving the room. She came back with a dark haired, tanned skinned middle aged woman. Dr. Mayfield was pointing to something on the screen with her pen. They did some zooming in and quickly came to a conclusion. The other doctor congratulated us and left the room. We were slightly confused until Dr. Mayfield swiveled her chair to face us. 

“Mr. Ridley you may want to take a seat.” She said, motioning to a chair. Liam quickly obliged, wanting to get to the point. “So...I know you only came to look at one baby. But it turns out you’ve landed a package deal, there’s two of them kicking around in there.” She finished, smiling. Liam’s eyes widened to the point where I thought they would pop out of his head. My jaw dropped.

“Twins?” I asked breathlessly. She nodded happily. Liam looked like he was about to pass out.

“Holy crap, Fallon, there’s two.” He just about whispered. I just nodded slowly. “We’re having two babies...at the same time.” He continued slowly. Dr. Mayfield watched us with an amused expression for another few seconds before gathering up her paper work and standing up. She handed us the pictures before speaking up.

“Alright, everything looks perfect. We’ll have your next appointment at 18 weeks. We should be able to hear heartbeats and find out the genders then.” Dr. Mayfield said before saying goodbye. 

“Liam, we’re having twins!” I said excitedly. He got up and hugged me. We got in the car after setting our next appointment.

As soon as we got home we laid in bed and watched tv, staring endlessly at the pictures of our two plum sized babies. We went to bed, being sure to hide the pictures in the drawer. We decided we we’re going to tell everybody I’m pregnant, but not tell them that it’s twins. Soon after we had shut the tv off, we were both asleep, still in shock from the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I’m sorry it’s so short, I was slightly distracted. As for my current situation, I’m not going to promise a date to which the next chapter will be released. I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend and that it wasn’t as crappy as mine. Happy Monday!


End file.
